monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Raptin
Raptin is an extraterrestrial monster featured in the expansion pack "Monster Hunter Destiny: Caliosteo Clash". English: Raptin Japanese: ?? Latin: Dinauria sapiens In-Game Information A mysterious creature from a far-off world. One of a kind, this individual fights its opponents with merciless rage. Commanding the Sky element, he is a force to be reckoned with, especially with the ability to voluntarily enter a state of rage. Basic Information Monster Class: Bird Wyvern Weakness: Dragon Element: Sky Status Ailments: Skyblight, Poison, Enchanted, Pin Habitats: Far-Off Starship Behavior: *Recovers stamina by successfully pinning a target *Cannot use projectile attacks when low on stamina *Huffs water vapor when enraged *Small chance of dropping an item when flinched *Can learn the movements of hunters during battle Physiology and Behavior Raptin does not belong to a unique species - rather, he is an individual. However, his abilities and physiology are unique in themselves. He is able to manipulate the Sky element and release a glowing aura that instantly brings him into a state of rage. Highly intelligent, he is also capable of learning during the course of a hunt. Notable abilities that Raptin possesses in battle are extreme athletic capabilities (thanks to his light skeleton and astounding reflexes) as well as control over the Sky element. He is also capable of expelling a green light from his scales and secreting venom from his claws. Rumor has it that he is able to shapeshift into a more humanoid form as well, but this hasn't been confirmed. In Monster Hunter Destiny Location: Far-Off Starship Area 1 Synopsis: The hunter lands on the ground and stands up, having jumped down from Base Camp to reach this spot. The camera shifts to a first-person view, showing something creeping up to the edge of the ledge to peer down at the hunter. Unbeknownst to him/her, a shadowy figure with glowing eyes is standing above. When the hunter moves to the center of the area, the creature leaps down from the ledge and rushes the hunter from behind! He/she turns around and sees a brightly-colored alien Bird Wyvern leaping into the air, foot claws outstretched. Fortunately, the hunter is able to roll away at the last second, but Raptin attacks again, dashing forward and leaping once again. With his/her back to the wall, the hunter again rolls out of the way of Raptin's attack, and he bounces off the wall with a squawk. Turning around to face his prey, the Bird Wyvern unleashes a screeching roar, and the hunt begins. Available Quests A-Rank ''Note: Raptin is unlocked after repelling Duna at least once.'' The Fury of Combat: *''Goal'': Repel Raptin *''Location'': Far-Off Starship *''Environment'': Stable *''Client'': Mediatas Chief *''Description'': Hunter, this is urgent. The alien creature you fought was not alone - she has enlisted the help of an extremely violent relative to take you down. Repel this monster and our world shall be saved! Items/Carves ''Note: You cannot slay Raptin. Items are listed from most common to least common.'' A-Rank Tail x1: Fluid Tailbone, Raging Splinter, Alien NecroThyst Capture Rewards: Raging Splinter x2, Livid Fang, Angry Dermis, Furious Ripper x2, Wrathful Feather, Livid Fang x3, Alien NecroThyst Break Head: Wrathful Feather x2, Livid Fang, Raging Splinter x2, Alien NecroThyst Break Back: Angry Dermis, Wrathful Feather, Furious Ripper, Angry Dermis x2 Item Drop: Mega Wyvern Tear, Lrg Wyvern Tear, Livid Fang Item Descriptions A': *'Raging Splinter: This scale is not from this world. Its colors and form exude the rage of a predator. *'Angry Dermis': Smooth skin found under the scales of an alien beast. The vibrant colors adorning this pelt are hot with anger. *'Livid Fang': A very violent fang. Long and pointed - scary as an individual tooth, but horrible as a mouthful of them. *'Fluid Tailbone': The vertebrae of this monster's tail are locked in a way that portrays the necessity of balance to such a gorgeous creature. *'Wrathful Feather': Feather-like scale that adorns a violent alien wyvern. Thought to be a sort of threat display when flushed purple. *'Furious Ripper': These long claws are wickedly sharp, and are wielded in a way that truly captures the horrors of combat. *'Alien NecroThyst': A violet gemstone that is dark at its center. It is not of this world, a piece of otherworldly rage. Attacks Spite Claw: Does a small hop to the right, then the left, then jumps into the air and performs a mighty swipe with his claw. The swipe leaves a visible green trail behind it. Tail Sweep: Swings his tail while turning about 180 degrees to the side. Always does two. Righteous Ire: Performs a claw swipe similar to his "Spite Claw", but this comes much quicker and catapults the target into the air. Then, jumps high while doing a backflip and slams his feet into the airborne target. (Poison) Ire Combo: See "Righteous Ire". Instead of doing just one, he will strike twice in a row, making the attack difficult to avoid. (Poison) Demolition: Jumps into the air while backflipping, and lands on his feet hard enough to cause cracks to form in the ground around him. If it hits, it will Pin the target. Can be escaped from with a Dung Bomb. (Pin) Sky Blast: Opens his jaws and shoots a swirling, wind-like beam in front of him. (Skyblight) Positron Beam: Rears his entire upper body back, then lowers it and releases a wavy blast that resembles bright green fire. (Skyblight) Quick Shout: Performs the same animation as his roar, but doesn't require Earplugs and creates a swirling green glow around him. This will instantly put Raptin into Rage Mode. (Enchanted) Claw-Shout Combo: Performs a Spite Claw before going straight into a Quick Shout. Raptin only performs this combo when not enraged. Reaper's Wrath: Performs a Spite Claw, then an Ire Combo, and finally a Sky Blast. (Skyblight, Poison) Roar: Takes a step forward, rears his head high, and produces a screeching roar. Can be blocked with Earplugs. Equipment Armor A-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire +15 *Water -10 *Thunder +10 *Ice -5 *Earth -10 *Sky +20 *Dragon -20 Skills: Negate Enchanted, Attack Up (L), Challenger +2, Speed Sharpening, Health -20 Weapons Sword + Shield Mean Maelstrom: *Raw Damage - 398 *Elemental Damage - 250 Sky *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - 0 *Requires - Raging Splinter x5, Mega Wyvern Stone x3, Furious Ripper x4 Nebula Maelstrom: *Raw Damage - 451 *Elemental Damage - 310 Sky *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 0 *Requires - Wrathful Feather x9, Raging Splinter x12, Angry Dermis x2, Cosmicite Ore x18 Destructive Nebula: *Raw Damage - 475 *Elemental Damage - 340 Sky *Slots - 4 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 0 *Requires - Furious Ripper x8, Angry Dermis x6, Alien NecroThyst x1, Dinomaton Plating x10 Great Sword Ticked Annhilator: *Raw Damage - 1433 *Elemental Damage - 310 Sky *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - 0 *Requires - Wrathful Feather x4, Angry Dermis x7, Fluid Tailbone x5, Mega Wyvern Stone x3 Irate Annhilator: *Raw Damage - 1519 *Elemental Damage - 350 Sky *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 0 *Requires - Angry Dermis x12, Eltalite Ore x23, Livid Fang x6, Wrathful Feather x8 Raptin's Rageseeker: *Raw Damage - 1586 *Elemental Damage - 400 Sky *Slots - 4 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 0 *Requires - Alien NecroThyst x1, Raging Splinter x5, Angry Dermis x14, Maton Insulation x6 Charge Blade Fracturing Battleram: *Raw Damage - 1090 *Elemental Damage - 300 Sky *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - 0 *Requires - Angry Dermis x8, Raging Splinter x5, Livid Fang x7, Mega Wyvern Stone x3 Bonebreak Battleram: *Raw Damage - 1132 *Elemental Damage - 360 Sky *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 0 *Requires - Fluid Tailbone x6, Raging Splinter x9, Furious Ripper x4, Meldspar Ore x21 Hunter's Fury: *Raw Damage - 1248 *Elemental Damage - 390 Sky *Slots - 4 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 0 *Requires - Angry Dermis x13, Alien NecroThyst x1, Wrathful Feather x16, Maton Generator x3 Crossbow Raptor Rage: *Raw Damage - 339 *Elemental Damage - 280 Sky *Reload - Above Average *Deviation - None *Slots - 4 *Affinity - 0 *Arrow Type - Rapid Lv 1, Rapid Lv 2, Rapid Lv 3, Scatter Lv 4 *Requires - Mega Wyvern Stone x2, Wrathful Feather x10, Raging Splinter x4, Livid Fang x8 Feral Angraptor: *Raw Damage - 353 *Elemental Damage - 330 Sky *Reload - Above Average *Deviation - None *Slots - 4 *Affinity - 0 *Arrow Type - Rapid Lv 1, Rapid Lv 2, Rapid Lv 3, Pierce Lv 4 *Requires - Angry Dermis x7, Cosmicite Ore x25, Wrathful Feather x14 Crazed Wyvernblast: *Raw Damage - 388 *Elemental Damage - 370 Sky *Reload - Above Average *Deviation - None *Slots - 5 *Affinity - 0 *Arrow Type - Rapid Lv 1, Rapid Lv 2, Rapid Lv 3, Scatter Lv 4 *Requires - Dinomaton Plating x15, Violent Amberfang x3, Alien NecroThyst x1, Furious Ripper x6 Notes *Raptin is a character in the first Fossil Fighters game, playing an antagonistic role in the storyline, while his reptilian form is an unlockable in both games. *Raptin is considered "repelled" when his health reaches 0. **Thus, he can be captured, but not carved. *His Quick Shout attack is the only way he can enter Rage Mode. Thus, the frequency of his rages is completely random. However, he will never do a Quick Shout directly after he calms down. **It also inflicts the Enchanted ailment. *In order to upgrade his Crossbow fully, Violent Amberfangs from an A-Rank Barioth are required. Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Monster Creation Category:Crossover Category:Cottonmouth255